Forbidden Decadence
by Somewhere Nowhere
Summary: When the Savior of the Wizarding World is accidentally transported back to 1955, how will the future change? And what role with a certain blonde play? Warnings: Slash, language, violence, etc.
1. Troubles in Paradise

Forbidden Decadence

Summary: When the Savior of the Wizarding World is accidentally transported back to 1955, how will the future change? And what role with a certain blonde play? Rating is for language, violence, etc. This is a SLASH story (guy x guy) Please don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing and I'm broke.

Abraxas Malfoy watched the proceedings with a carefully blank face. The Wizengamot argued back and forth for what seemed to be the hundereth time about the merits of a trade alliance with Bulgaria. He sighed. Lucius was coming down with a cold and had been particularly fussy the past two nights. The year old infant was small for his age and easily caught whatever illnesses came around. Abraxas sent up a silent thanks for house elves, caught himself, and scowled. Things had been so difficult since Cassie had died…

"Lord Malfoy?" Abraxas looked over at Arcturus Black. Lord Black simply arched an eyebrow at him and stared. Abraxas tilted his head and thought back to the last statement he had heard before getting lost in his thoughts. "I agree with Lord LeStrange. With the new trade alliance implemented key pureblood enterprises will flourish. Perhaps though, the terms could be adjusted slightly more in our favor?" The other men nodded and went back to arguing. Abraxas fought the urge to lay his head on the desk. Malfoys, after all, had perfect manners and perfect posture no matter the setting. Clearing his throat lightly, he caught the attention of the other Wizengamot members. "Perhaps gentlemen, this debate can be continued tomorrow? It will give us time to consider the amendments we wish to add to the trade agreement." After several minutes of quick discussion, it was agreed upon to reconvene in the morning. The members dismissed, Abraxas made his way out of the ministry. Regally nodding to various politicians, he reached the floo system and tossed a small handful of powder into the flames. "Malfoy Manner."

A screaming Lucius greeted the Malfoy patriarch as soon as he stepped from the hearth. The harried house elf holding the baby twisted one ear anxiously as he looked up at Abraxas. "Little Master Lucius is not better. Moxy knows not what to do master!" Abraxas frowned at the elf and reached down to touch the baby's forehead. His frown deepened. Taking his son, he dismissed the elf with a wave of his hand and strode back to the floo. "Xantheus Prince!"

Xantheus Prince was a well known potions master and herbologist. He was also a talented healer. He wasn't particularly surprised then, when Abraxas Malfoy floo called him and asked to come through. He quickly gave permission, sighing when he heard the baby crying on the other end of the call. Lucius Malfoy was a sickly little child, much like the boy's pureblooded mother. Such a shame Cassiopeia died in the birthing… Xantheus shook his head and watched as his long time friend stepped into the parlor.

"Just give this to him with two parts water twice a day." Abraxas nodded at Xantheus and hugged his son closer, running a gentle hand through the fine, soft blonde hair. Lucius gurgled in his sleep and turned towards the touch. "Thank you Xantheus. I was extremely worried when I came home and found him." He gave his friend a tight smile. Xantheus smiled back and softly touched his shoulder. "Anytime 'Braxas," the dark haired man replied. A soft knock at the door interrupted. "Come in Eileen," Xantheus called. A slim, pale twelve year old girl walked in shyly. "It's time for my potions lesson father," the girl peered curiously at Lucius. "He's cute," she said, blushing up at Abraxas. The blonde smiled and thanked her for the compliment. "I'll be on my way then. Thank you again Xantheus." The head of the Prince family and his daughter watched silently as the Malfoys flooed away.

Twenty year old Harry Potter gritted his teeth as a blasting hex destroyed the wall behind him. Jack Collins (a fellow auror) had gone down with a bone crushing hex just a moment before. The wet gasps as he struggled to breathe spurred Harry on. "Hold on Jack," he murmured softly, "we'll get you outta here." Sending a freezing hex at the closest opponent, Harry darted to the side as a killing curse passed mere inches from his face. He cursed. There were six men in the room, two incapacitated and four actively trying to kill him. _Why did I want this job again? _Sending another hex at his attackers he frantically listened for any signs of the other aurors in the building.

_Earlier that day:_

"_Harry I need you to put together a team and run an op. down in Knockturn." Kingsley frowned across the desk at him. "We have reports that an illegal smuggling ring is bringing in dark contraband and selling it. Cursed items, books, potions…" An angry look crossed the minister's face. "Last week a young lady died after receiving one of those cursed items. Her fiance thought it was just a pretty bracelet. When questioned under varitaserum he revealed he got it from a vendor at the marketplace. The vendor was brought in and told us about the smugglers in return for a lighter sentence." Kingsley met Harry's eyes. Understanding what the minister wanted, Harry nodded and left to assemble his team._

The mission had gone wrong from the start. The vendor that had been their informant had lied about the floor plans and the protections on the place. The way the smugglers acted too…almost like they had known the aurors were coming. Harry briefly wondered if it was due to being well-prepared or being informed about the raid. If it was the later though, it was curious they hadn't just packed up and disappeared. He shook himself out of his thoughts as a cutting hex caught him in the leg. Pushing back the pain he stumbled behind a large crate and watched in relief as the rest of his team burst through the door. Outnumbered, the smugglers looked around desperately for an escape. One met his eyes and grinned. Harry had no time to react as the crate in front of him exploded. Shards of glass and wood flew towards him as he brought his arms up to protect his face.


	2. Strangers Over Breakfast

Harry groaned, feeling cuts and bruises littering his body. _I definitely need to get another job. _Opening his eyes warily, he found himself looking at a grimy ceiling. _Huh? _The stone walls around him were unfamiliar and the room was smaller than the one he'd been fighting in. _Where the hell am I? _Ignoring his protesting muscles, he slowly stood up. Small fragments of glass fell out of his clothes and he frowned as he picked a piece up. _What is this… _His musings abruptly cut off as he caught sight of the small golden grains of sand sticking to the fragment. "A time turner?" Harry felt his heart kick up a notch as he glanced around the room again. If a time turner had shattered on him there was no telling where he possibly was. Pulling all his Gryffindor courage forwards, he carefully collected the glass and sand in a small pouch and healed the worst of his injuries. Taking a deep breath, he cautiously walked out of the room.

He had been in the cellar of an abandoned house in Knockturn he soon realized. Glad for the small comfort of at least some familiarity, he made his way towards Diagon Alley. People stared as he passed. It being Knockturn, they were suspicious of an auror in their midst. One man even tried to curse him. A quick stupify later, Harry brushed down his robes and continued walking. He could finally see the entrance to the alley. Olivander's was right across the street. Harry sighed in relief and stepped out into the busy street.

After yet another night of comforting a fussy (but less fevered) Lucius, Abraxas was grateful for the comparative peace of the alley. Diagon was lively as usual and Abraxas smiled slightly as he sipped his coffee and watched the crowd. His mother had brought him here for breakfast whenever he joined her for shopping. They had always sat at this same outside table and watched the people who walked by. For his mother, it was a chance to teach him how to read different types of people, for Abraxas it was a chance to spend precious time with his normally distant mother. He looked up as the serving girl delivered his order with a flirtatious smile. Ignoring it in favor of his food, he dismissed her with a haughty gesture.

He had just taken a bite when a disheveled man in auror red robes sat down at the next table over. Abraxas swallowed and lifted his coffee to surreptitiously study the man over the rim of the cup. The auror was looking a bit worse for wear, his dark hair messy and his robes singed in one place. He startled as bright green eyes suddenly rose and met his.

_Malfoy. _Harry automatically identified the pale man at the next table. His gaze narrowed as light grey eyes met his. The gaze held for a moment before flickering over him curiously. He frowned as he studied the man in return. _That isn't Draco. _Harry's nemesis had a slightly softer, more delicate look than this man. _Not Lucius either._ He shrugged and turned his attention back to the menu as the waitress approached. He hurriedly ordered the first thing he saw and asked for a newspaper. The woman jotted the order down, winked at him and walked away. Harry watched her leave and mentally went over his few possessions. He had a decent sized bag of galleons in his robes and a moleskin pouch with his civilian clothes, invisibility cloak, and his ministry identification papers. _Thank goodness for Hermione, _he thought as he remembered his bushy haired friend's lectures on being prepared. He wasn't sure yet where the shattered time turner had left him, but at the moment he had the means to get by while he assessed his situation. He relaxed a little. A few minutes later, the waitress appeared again with his order and he thanked her before picking up the newspaper. He eagerly scanned for the date, noting absently that the paper was called The Messenger rather than the Daily Prophet. _There! _His eyes widened as he found the date. August 26th, 1955. Harry felt the color drain from his face.

Abraxas watched the auror, intrigued despite himself. Oh the man seemed normal enough, but his appearance and the way he held himself confident and strong made Abraxas keep sneaking glances. The man seemed aware of his gaze, but didn't look back after the brief staring match. Instead, a pensive look crossed the tanned face and the green eyes seemed to darken. When the serving girl arrived, the auror thanked her and immediately reached for the newspaper. The man read for a moment, then paled rapidly and Abraxas felt a strange twinge of concern. Shaking his head he finished his coffee and stood. The Wizengamot meeting was in fifteen minutes. It wouldn't do for a Malfoy to be late after all.

A/N: Oh what's poor Harry to do? I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I seem to be stuck on time travel lately. Any questions or suggestions please feel free to let me know. Thanks!


	3. Elevators and Assassins

Abraxas snarled, cursing softly under his breath. The Wizengamot meeting had been long, boring, and frustratingly repetitive. Absolutely NOTHING had been accomplished. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Abraxas closed his eyes and leaned back into the cool metal behind him. The hum of the otherwise empty lift was soothing and he found himself relaxing slightly. He straightened immediately when the doors chimed open watched as a familiar figure stepped in.

After breakfast Harry headed for the ministry. Flashing his credentials at the Welcome Witch, he quickly located the Head Auror's office and knocked politely. Rufus Scrimgeour was just as Harry remembered ( though a little younger of course), direct and to the point. After an hour's worth of explaining, raised eyebrows, and incredulous snorts Scrimgeour finally nodded at Harry. "Alright son, this is how this will work. Once I speak with the Minister and the Head Unspeakable, I'll set up a meeting and return your credentials. If Minister Leach approves, we'll allow you to work with the auror office until the unspeakables can figure out how to send you back." Harry had agreed, a little unsettled at seeing someone else seated behind _his_ desk in _his _office. Shaking his head, he moved towards the lifts eager to leave.

He nearly groaned as he caught sight of who he was sharing the ride with. The unmistakable pale blonde hair gleamed in the artificial light. He felt the man eyeing him curiously and determinedly fixed his gaze on the blinking lights indicating the floors. Harry jumped as a pale, long fingered hand extended towards him gracefully. Keeping his left hand on the spare wand in his sleeve, he gingerly accepted the offered handshake. "Abraxas Malfoy," the blonde man introduced himself. His hand was cool and he had a firm grip. Choking back his distaste, Harry answered in kind.

"Harry Potter," the dark haired auror replied, gripping briefly and pulling his hand away as if it burned. Abraxas raised an eyebrow. He wasn't really sure what had possessed him to offer his hand in the first place, but he was pleased to now know the stranger's identity. "Are you any relation to Charlus Potter?" His eyes narrowed as the auror shifted uncomfortably and replied with a quick, almost forceful "no". It was obvious the man was lying, but why? Abraxas took an unconscious step forward, intrigued by this new mystery. The man's green eyes stared back at him reproachfully. "You certainly look like a Potter," he said coyly. His Malfoy inheritance was delighting in watching the auror squirm. "I really don't see how it's any of your business!" Abraxas almost grinned at the rude answer. The doors opened and he followed the auror out of the elevator and to the street entrance. The man glanced back, annoyed, then seemed to convince himself to simply ignore Abraxas. Malfoy that he was, Abraxas wasn't very fond of being ignored. He searched for something else to say, something to keep the conversation going with this intriguing stranger, when a sudden flash of light filled his vision and something very solid knocked him to the ground.

Harry rolled off Malfoy and whipped his wand out. Three hooded men stood, wands drawn less than ten feet away. In the fall, Harry had managed to manuver Malfoy and himself behind a short brick wall. Peering over it, he saw the largest of the three assailants start towards them. "Stupefye!" The large man ducked and kept barreling towards them, the other two not far behind. "Reducto!" Malfoy's voice sounded from beside him. The curse hit one assailant's shoulder tearing through the flesh and bone with a sickening crunch. The man screamed and fell to the ground. Harry conjured a shield just in time to prevent a similar fate from befalling the aristocrat beside him. Shouting out a cutting hex, Harry watched in grim satisfaction as the largest assailant cried out and clutched his heavily bleeding arm. Then the door behind them banged open and a stream of red robed aurors poured into the street behind them. With a string of curses, the two standing attackers fled, apparating away.

They were promptly escorted back into the auror office, where Scrimgeour met them with a frown. He looked at Harry. "Mind telling me why the emergency alarms detected curses being thrown at the entrance?" Harry sighed and began explaining. By the time he had finished, the assailant Abraxas had hit with the reducto had finally regained consciousness. Without preamble, Scrimgeour pulled a bottle from his robes. Harry recognized it as veritaserum and watched as the Head Auror forced the man to drink it.

"Name?" Scrimgeour growled at the unfortunate prisoner. "Atticus Dobbsten," the man replied hollowly. "Why did you attack Mr. Malfoy and Auror Potter?" The man gulped, seemingly trying to fight the potion. "W-we were hired. The auror wasn't the target. Boss said to kill Malfoy and…" the man cut off with a horrible gurgling sound and twitched a moment before stilling. "Shit!" The auror holding Dobbsten cursed. Prying open the man's jaws, they watched as a crushed blue capsule slid off the man's tongue. "Poisoned," Scrimgeour murmured, scowling at the corpse. "Well Mr. Malfoy it seems this was an assassination attempt. Any idea who would want you dead?" _Besides every decent witch and wizard out there, _Scrimgeour thought darkly. Abraxas shook his head and stared down at the assassin, thanking Merlin that Lucius hadn't been with him. "Well gentlemen it seems to me there's only one thing to do…"

Scrimgeour smirked and mentally congratulated himself. He had assigned Potter to be Malfoy's bodyguard until they could determine and eliminate the threat to him and his family. Now he had a solution to keep the "time traveler" out of the way and occupied and he had a possible auror (a Potter at that if the man was telling the truth) keeping an eye on Malfoy. Scrimgeour allowed himself a small chuckle. Yes, it was shaping up to be a rather productive day.

A/N: Sorry I know it's kind of short, but I updated one of my other stories as well tonight. Thank you guys so much! I keep ending up surprised when I check my email and see all the reviews and follows, etc. I'm glad you're all sticking with me. I should have another chapter up soon! :)


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Malfoy Manor seemed even bigger than Harry remembered. Granted, he had been a little busy saving himself and his friends from certain torture and death at the time. To keep himself from gawking at the wealthy surroundings, he focused his eyes firmly on Malfoy's back. The aristocrat hadn't said a word since they left the Ministry. _Probably plotting how to use this to his advantage, _Harry thought resentfully. He looked up just in time to avoid running into the man as Malfoy stopped sharply. "Abraxas darling! I was beginning to think you'd never return!" A thin, rather pale woman gracefully glided over to them. Abraxas tensed slightly. "Aunt Genevieve. I was not informed you'd be visiting." The woman lightly patted Abraxas' cheek and turned to Harry. "Ah, an auror. Has Abraxas not been behaving himself?" The woman fluttered her pale eyelashes and held out a hand. Remembering his manners, Harry brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "I'm just here as a guest ma'am," he replied. Harry fought a shiver as she smiled at him. Something was off about this woman and it instantly put him on edge. _Then again, something's off about anyone related to a Malfoy. _He was grateful when Malfoy politely cleared his throat, drawing the woman's stare away from him. "Yes Mr. Potter is here as a guest. May I inquire as to the purpose behind your visit Aunt?"

Abraxas fought to keep his face in the smooth mask he used for politics as Genevieve Rosier (nee Malfoy) smiled up at him. The woman had always had that look when it came to him and his father. Blank eyes and a smile so glacial it was almost physically chilling. Lady Rosier had always (his father had believed) envied her brother and his family the Malfoy fortunes and influence. Not that the Rosiers lacked prestige or wealth. "So where is little Lucius?" The woman's sickly sweet tone grated on his nerves. "Lucius is down for his nap Aunt." He gestured into the sitting room. "Will you join us for tea?" He wished he could just ask her to leave. Her smile widened at the invitation and he shivered as she trailed her fingertips over his chest. "No Abraxas darling, I believe I must be going." She swept over to the floo with a nodded goodbye to Potter and disappeared into the flames.

Harry was having a hard time following the silent conversation that seemed to occur between Malfoy and his aunt. He did notice though that Malfoy held himself stiffly and that his tone had dropped when Genevieve had asked after Lucius. _So he doesn't trust her. _Harry barely noted the invitation to tea and felt strangely relieved as she declined. Seeing the cold way she smiled at Malfoy unnerved him. _Perhaps she has something to do with the attack earlier? _He shook his head. _Here I am jumping to conclusions again. _His musings were broken as he watched her run her hands almost suggestively down Malfoy's chest. He stared dumbly, mentally screaming the number of things wrong with that picture when she looked over at him. Her grey eyes were predatory, the intensity and threat behind them sent a chill down his spine. In that instant he decided quality time with Snape would beat spending even a minute alone in a room with this woman. He just barely managed to conceal a sigh of relief as she disappeared into the floo and turned to Malfoy. The blonde was watching the floo with an unreadable look in his eyes, his face carefully neutral. Finally the grey eyes snapped to him almost as if Malfoy had forgotten he was there. Harry tried not to squirm under the uncomfortable gaze. "Moxy!" A rather worn looking house elf popped into existence. Harry's eyes immediately fell on the small bundle with blonde hair cradled in the elf's arms. His eyes widened. Of course he had figured out Lucius was still a child at this point in time, but seeing it was still surprising. _He's so tiny. _It was hard to picture the small, happily drooling baby in front of him growing into the intimidating man Lucius had become. He shook his head and turned his attention to what Malfoy was telling the elf. "Mr. Potter will need a guest room. Have Miri prepare one and attend to Mr. Potter's needs. Also.." Malfoy broke off as the baby started screaming.

Abraxas had been calmly relaying his orders to Moxy when Lucius started screaming. Again. He watched numbly as his frazzled house elf rocked and muttered to the baby, trying vainly to get the little monster to stop. Abraxas groaned. It wasn't Lucius' fault. Babies were supposed to cry and he knew Lucius still didn't feel good. He was just so tired and Lucius cried constantly and… Abraxas watched in amazement as Potter calmly took Lucius from the elf and bounced the baby gently. His son's tiny face scrunched up a moment, then relaxed as the auror cradled him and cooed quiet, nonsense words.

Harry had grabbed the crying baby before he realized what he was doing. Holding Lucius the way he had held Teddy dozens of times before, he watched in satisfaction as the child quieted. This age, Lucius was quite cute with big grey eyes and chubby cheeks. The baby gurgled happily at him and grabbed his hair, tangling the dark strands painfully around his little fingers. Harry winced. Teddy had always loved to pull his hair and try to imitate the faces Harry made when he did. Feeling a sudden stab of homesickness, Harry cuddled the small body a little closer and tried to ignore the sudden tightness in the back of his throat. Lucius snuggled into his chest and he looked up to find Malfoy watching him in amazement. Giving the man a small, sheepish smile he gently tried to hand the baby back to the house elf.

Lucius, having been immensely content where he was, took offense to the sudden trade off. His wailing resumed full volume and Harry immediately went back to soothing him. He was alarmed as the crying turned into violent coughing, the tiny frame shaking in his arms. He looked closer and noted the unhealthy flush that was overtaking Lucius' face. He could feel the child trying to breathe, strangled, gasping breaths. Suddenly Malfoy was there, coaxing a deep red liquid into the baby's mouth. Almost immediately, Lucius' breathing eased and his trembling stopped. Relief flooded Harry and he shared a tight smile with Malfoy. He may not have liked the adult Lucius, but he didn't want anything bad to happen to the little boy huddling in his arms.

Abraxas watched in concern, pushing down his panic as Lucius struggled to breathe. Waiting anxiously for the potion to kick in, he bit his lip and ran a hand lightly over his son's back. He could feel through the light clothing that Lucius was already feverish again. A few seconds later, the potion was taking effect. Abraxas mentally thanked Xantheus and pressed a kiss to Lucius' forehead. He shared a small smile with Potter and nodded as the man handed the baby over. "Moxy go ahead and take Mr. Potter to his rooms now. I've got Lucius." The elf nodded and he watched it lead the dark haired man from the room. Looking down at his son's light hair, he felt a small spark of warmth in his chest. It had been the first time since Cassie died that anyone else had held and comforted his son besides himself and the house elves. Sinking into a nearby chair and holding Lucius close, he permitted himself a small smile and wondered what other surprises Harry Potter would have in store for him.

A/N: I will confess this chapter was a little rushed. I've had a busy past couple of days. You guys have been really great though, so I wanted to update. Hopefully I'll have time for the next chapter soon. Thanks to all of you and I hope you keep sticking with me :)


	5. Baking with Baby

Harry was bored. With Malfoy Manor's extensive warding he was fairly sure he didn't need to worry about assassination attempts here. Malfoy had spent the day in his office and other than the small female house elf assigned to him, he had yet to see another living creature. Wandering through the vast halls, he paused as he heard faint crying. Making his way towards the sound, he found himself in front of a pair of double doors. Knocking gently, he was unsurprised when Moxy stepped out into the hallway, a fussy Lucius in tow. "How may Moxy be helping Master Harry Potter sir?" The elf sketched a quick bow, jostling Lucius as little as possible. Harry paused a moment. "Could you show me down to the kitchens?" The elf nodded readily in agreement and led the way down the long hallway. After about five more hallways and two sets of stairs, they finally reached the kitchens. Three pairs of identical tennis ball sized eyes watched them walk in. In an instant all three elves were scrambling towards Harry, their tiny voices shrilly asking to assist him. Strongly reminded of Dobby, he smiled and shook his head. "I just wanted to see if I could come down and do a little baking." The huge eyes lit up all around him, the elves obviously caught between awe and horror at his request. The smallest one, the same female that had prepared his room, walked up and gently tugged on the leg of his trousers. "Master Harry Potter sir, we's be making anything Master would like," the elf (Miri he remembered her name was), stated slowly. Harry grinned at her and crouched down to be on eyelevel, watching as amazement spread over the elves' faces. "Miri, I know I can just ask if I need anything, but I really enjoy baking. I don't have anything else to do today, so if I won't be in the way…" He was cut off as Miri enthusiastically jumped on him, throwing her skinny little arms around his neck. "Master Harry Potter would not be in the way. Master Harry Potter sir is truly a great wizard!" Harry gingerly patted her back and wondered if she was a relative of Dobby's. _Most likely_. He gently pried her off and looked back towards Moxy who was watching with interest. "Why don't you and Lucius keep me company?" He offered, thinking the poor elf could likely use a break from the easily irritated Malfoy heir. Moxy eagerly nodded his agreement and snapped his fingers. A highchair popped up next to the kitchen table. Lucius didn't protest the new arrangements and was soon sitting merrily in the chair, smacking a wooden spoon delightedly on the tabletop. The elves quickly provided Harry with the ingredients he asked for and watched in collective amazement as he whipped up an excellent chocolate cake. Putting it in the oven, he started on the icing. Lucius chose that moment to get bored with his wooden spoon. Dropping it to the floor, he whimpered in protest and reached for Harry in clear demand. Harry chuckled. "Even at this age you still expect to get your way." He picked up the baby, feeling a slight twinge of regret that Lucius wouldn't stay little and cute forever. Propping the child on his hip, he went back to mixing his icing. Little hands reached for the bowl and only Harry's quick reflexes saved the chocolaty goo from splattering on the floor. With a sigh of mock exasperation, he gently poked Lucius' tummy and was rewarded with a small giggle and a bit of spit on the side of his face. Grimacing, he wiped it off with his sleeve and turned back to the icing. Taking a small bit on the tip of one finger he offered it to Lucius. "Molly would probably have my head for giving a baby chocolate," he whispered conspiratorially, "I don't think just this little bit will hurt though." Lucius stared up at him with big grey eyes and babbled something Harry took as a yes. Holding the fingertip up, he let the baby gum it, slobbering happily. Harry grinned as Lucius reached again for the bowl. "Guess you're a fan of chocolate then." He wiped his hand on a nearby towel and walked over to the oven. Casting a simple diagnostic spell that Molly had taught him for baking, he noted that the cake would need another ten minutes. Humming softly under his breath he shifted Lucius and turned to walk back to the table. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed Abraxas Malfoy leaning casually in the doorway.

Abraxas had spent all afternoon on seemingly endless paper work. He wondered briefly how his father had managed to keep up with it all. Fighting a headache, he decided a break was in order. "Moxy!" His head house elf popped into the room immediately. Abraxas frowned as he realized his son wasn't with the elf. "Where's Lucius?" The elf squeaked and bowed hastily "Little Master Lucius is with Master Harry Potter in the kitchens sir." Abraxas was a little surprised, but remembered how well the brunette had handled his son the day before. The man obviously had some experience with children. Dismissing Moxy with a thoughtful frown, he decided to indulge his curiosity and headed down to the kitchens. The smell of warm chocolate greeted him as he reached the door and he inhaled appreciatively. He loved chocolate. He allowed himself a small smile and gracefully strolled into the kitchen. He caught sight of Potter immediately, the wild dark hair had a fine sprinkling of flour on it he was amused to note. His son was propped on the man's hip and he watched as the baby gleefully consumed as small finger full of chocolate icing, drooling all over Potter in the process. Obviously Lucius took after him with his love for chocolate. Leaning against the doorframe, Abraxas marveled at the man's ease both in the kitchen and with Lucius. For a moment, Abraxas envied him that ease. He himself didn't have much experience with children, which made dealing with Lucius uncomfortable at times. It was those times when he missed Cassie the most. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he let his eyes wander back to Potter. The brunette headed for the oven and cast a simple charm, nodded to himself, then turned around humming cheerfully and cuddling Lucius. He watched the surprise that flitted across the tanned features as the auror finally noticed his presence. Nodding regally, he seated himself at the table and motioned for the other man to join him.

Harry sat down, gently settling Lucius on his lap. He glanced at the blonde across the table and was surprised to see the normally cool grey eyes soften in amusement. Gryffindor that he was, he immediately felt the need to break the uncomfortable silence. "I..um..decided to make a cake." Harry winced. _Way to state the obvious. _One finely arched eyebrow raised. "It's chocolate," he added unnecessarily. He dropped his eyes to the baby that had snuggled into his robes, long blonde eyelashes fluttering as Lucius fought to stay awake. "I'll just go put him down for his nap," Harry muttered, relieved at the chance to get away from Malfoy's smug expression. For a moment, the aristocrat looked almost surprised at the offer, then nodded. A strand of his long hair fell over his face. Harry fought the insane, sudden urge to tuck it back. _Did I really just want to willingly touch Malfoy? _He shivered in disgust not only because of who it was, but also because the person in question was male. _He's not bad looking though, _his treacherous mind interjected. It was true. Abraxas Malfoy was tall, broad shouldered, and classically hansome. He had a delicately sculpted face with high cheekbones and a full mouth. The grey eyes, an interesting shade he hadn't seen on anyone but a Malfoy, were almond shaped and sharp with intelligence. No, Malfoy wasn't bad looking at all. Pushing those thoughts into the darkest corner of his mind (because they were wrong in too many ways to consider), Harry walked out of the kitchen and nearly groaned when he realized the blonde was following. He glanced at the man questioningly. "I'll accompany you so you don't become lost," was the blonde's smooth reply. Harry nodded in resignation and kept walking.

A/N: Yes it was a very fluffy chapter ^^ Next chapter will have some action though, and the plot against Abraxas will certainly thicken *insert evil laugh*. Thanks again for reading! :)


	6. Books, Tests, and Shopping Trips

Lucius had not gone to his crib quietly. He grabbed Harry's robes in his tiny fists and simply did not want to let go. Malfoy had been no help, the bastard just watched with that amused smirk of his. "C'mon now Lucius, you need a nap," Harry murmured. The clinging child obviously didn't agree. Sighing, Harry surrendered and sat down in a comfy looking rocking chair. Cuddling Lucius on his lap, he began humming softly the same tune that always put Teddy to sleep. _"I see the moon, and the moon sees me…" _After about five minutes, Lucius was fast asleep and looking positively angelic. "Strange how you can be such a demanding little monster and then look so cute." He heard Malfoy chuckle. "We Malfoys are born to demand what we want." Harry bit back an unflattering comment and gently laid Lucius in his crib. "You have experience with children." Harry turned and almost ran into the blonde who was standing closer than comfortable. Clearing his throat, he stepped away. "Yes. I have a godson about his age. Teddy."

Abraxas watched how Potter's face lit up when he mentioned his godson. "Teddy? Short for Theodore perhaps?" Potter nodded and glanced back at the crib. There was a noticeable difference between his gentle expression around the baby and the one he favored Abraxas with. Well, the Malfoys weren't exactly popular with most people Abraxas knew. "What was that song you were humming?" Potter's face took on a faraway look. "It's Teddy's favorite. Whenever 'Dromeda (his grandmother) and I had trouble getting him to sleep one of us would sing or hum that and he'd be out like a light." A small smile crept over the man's face. " 'Dromeda is the one who taught it to me." There was obvious affection in his face for the two, and Abraxas felt a slight twinge of envy. His parents had never been particularly affectionate and his remaining family, excluding Lucius, weren't close. Most wouldn't shed a tear if he died tomorrow. He thought of his Aunt Genevieve and shuddered. The feeling was most definitely mutual.

Leaving the nursery, Abraxas studied Potter out of the corner of his eye. "Would you be interested in seeing the library?" The auror perked up and nodded eagerly. A few moments later, they were walking through large double doors and into Abraxas' favorite room. The library was large and spacious. Shelves lined every wall and there were very few shelves empty. Two full story windows let the sun in and sported cozy window seats with plush green cushions. The black marble floor shone elegantly and offset the white walls and shelving. A sturdy mahogany table was in the center of the room holding quills, ink, parchment, and yet more books. Masterfully carved chairs surrounded it and two comfortable sofas rounded out the room. Abraxas had spent quite a bit of time in here ever since he could read. It was a safe, comforting place that never failed to relax him. He glanced over at Potter and hid a smile. "Hermione would love this," the man murmured, turning to see everything. "You're welcome to spend time here whenever you'd like during your stay," Abraxas offered.

Harry turned to Malfoy in surprise. "I can?" The blonde nodded. Harry was no Hermione, but he was excited by the prospect of digging through such a big library. "Is there a subject you're particularly interested in?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. "DADA. It was always my favorite in school and being an auror, it's always nice to find new techniques and spells." Malfoy smirked and grabbed his wrist, tugging him over to a set of shelving. "This section here should be to your liking then." The aristocrat gave a shallow bow and gracefully stepped around Harry. "I'll leave you to your enjoyment then." Harry's face flushed as he watched the man walk from the room.

Abraxas was shocked when a house elf came to him and said that Xantheus Prince was waiting in the foyer. Straightening his robes, he swept regally out of his study and down the main staircase. "Xantheus," he greeted cordially. Lord Prince nodded in acknowledgement and gave him a small smile. "Abraxas. How is Lucius doing? Still having those fits where he can't breathe? The fevers?" Abraxas nodded slowly, the contentment of earlier fading into an icy pit in his stomach. "I'd like to take some blood samples. I have a few ideas…" Xantheus trailed off thoughtfully and frowned. It didn't comfort Abraxas in the least. "Is this really necessary? The potions you've given me seem to work well enough when his symptoms show." Xantheus shook his head. "If the symptoms aren't gone by now, then my potions were just slowing his illness and lessening the effects." Dark eyes stared piercingly at Abraxas, looking uncannily as if they were examining his soul. Only Xantheus had that kind of singular intensity. His friend's face softened slightly. "Let me run the tests 'Braxas." Abraxas nodded and led him to Lucius' nursery.

Harry woke with a start as someone shook his shoulder gently. He looked up to find Abraxas Malfoy leaning over him. "Sorry," he mumbled, his voice sounding blurred and rough from sleep. Malfoy chuckled softly and removed the warm weight of his hand. Harry yawned and stretched. His neck ached from the hard book he'd been using as a pillow. He glanced at Malfoy and stilled. Dark circles were rimming the man's grey eyes. He looked even paler than normal. Harry wondered if he had slept at all since the day before. "You okay?" He found himself asking. Malfoy sighed in a very un-Malfoyish manner and tiredly ran a hand over his face. "I'm perfectly alright, just a little tired," he said stiffly. Harry watched him, having the strangest feeling that he had more to say. Malfoy hesitated, then his face went carefully blank falling into the polite mask he had worn at the ministry. "Okay," Harry stood and pushed his chair back up to the table. An idea struck him. "I need to go pick up a few things. Clothing and such." _And I really need to get out of this place for a little while. _"You can come if you'd like," he found himself adding. He wasn't really sure why he was inviting Malfoy and he hadn't forgotten about the assassins, but the prospect of the blond coming along pleased him somehow. After a long moment of silence, to his deep surprise, Malfoy gave a slow nod. Harry grinned. "Alright, let me just..erm tidy up a bit." With that, Harry ducked out of the library and practically ran back to his room.

_I'm taking Malfoy shopping. Malfoy and I are voluntarily spending time together. Why the hell am I doing this? _Harry shook his head, trying to quiet the thoughts rioting through his brain. His hands were nervously trying to smooth his hair down, while his eyes flicked over his reflection in the mirror. "Nothing short of Marvin's Marvelous Magical Glue is going to hold that rat's nest in place deary," The mirror mocked in a smug voice. Harry glared at it. "Oh do shut up." The mirror quivered, either in amusement or rage. Harry resisted the impulse to stick his tongue out at it or worse break the mouthy thing and walked out into the hall. _Great, _he thought, _twenty years old and I'm picking a fight with a mirror. _The thought brought a small smile to his lips and he cheerfully approached the fireplace where Malfoy was waiting for him.

Abraxas wasn't really sure why he'd agreed to this. Granted Potter did need new clothes and the man didn't seem like the type to enjoy being cooped up in the manor, but Abraxas hadn't needed to accompany him or anything. Chalking it up to his own restlessness and temporary insanity, he ignored the small part of him that was humming with excitement at the thought of spending extra time with the auror. Checking and double checking his appearance, he called Moxy to tell him they were leaving. The elf bowed and smiled and assured him "Little Master Lucius" would be well cared for until his return. Barely a minute later found him waiting impatiently by the floo for his green-eyed guest. At the brunette's appearance, he picked up the bowl of floo powder and graciously offered it to Potter first. The man's answering smile momentarily dazzled him. "We'll floo to the Leaky Cauldron and go from there." Abraxas nodded his agreement and took his own handful of the fine powder. "The Leaky Cauldron," the auror called clearly, disappearing in a flash of green flame. Abraxas was quick to follow.

The pub was noisy and crowded. Abraxas grimaced in distaste as a rather swarthy looking witch brushed against him in passing. He looked down his nose at her in unconcealed scorn as she winked up at him. With a small huff, she melted into the crowd. He looked up to find Potter watching, amusement written clearly over his lightly tanned features. "This way." He allowed the auror to lead him through the crow without protest, noting the way people turned to watch his slim companion. If he noticed the stares, Potter didn't react. He simply led Abraxas to the door and out into the warm, sunny outdoors.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I couldn't really figure out where to go from the last chapter. ^^ Thanks for all the support! I'm already working on chapter 7 ;)


	7. Expect the Unexpected

Diagon Alley was cheerfully busy. Harry glanced back at Malfoy, then led them straight to the nearest robes shop. James Taylor's Tailor Mades was bigger than Madame Malkin's. The nearest shop girl quickly pounced on Harry, leading him over to a fitting area. He valiantly tried to ignore the looks she was giving him and the way her hand "accidentally" brushed over him when she took his measurements. Malfoy sat nearby looking coolly indifferent to the fuss around him. After an hour and a half of being poked, prodded, and accidentally stuck with pins, Harry was released with a promise to return in a few hours for his new clothes. He and Malfoy exited the shop and paused, Malfoy looking at him expectantly. "Are you hungry?" Harry checked his watch, a battered old thing that miraculously still worked. "It's a bit late for breakfast, but we could get lunch somewhere." Malfoy seemed to think it over, then inclined his blonde head regally. "That would be acceptable." Turning, the aristocrat led him into the crowd and to a restaurant not far from the robes shop.

The restaurant was small but classy, making Harry instantly self conscious of his battered robes. Malfoy was seemingly oblivious and after a commanding stare at the hostess, walked gracefully to a private table near the back. Harry followed and tried to ignore the curious looks from the other patrons. Sliding into his chair, he immediately ducked his head to look at the menu. It was in French. He glanced up at Malfoy. The man's grey eyes were on his own menu, passively scanning the numerous dishes. Harry sighed. There was no way he was going to ask for help reading the menu. He'd just have to order the first thing he could pronounce, he supposed.

Abraxas watched Potter stealthily over the top of his menu. The other man's lips were moving softly and a small frown had settled on his face. _Ah, he can't read French. _Feeling amused, he allowed himself a small, mischievous smile and waved a waiter over. The man responded quickly, hurrying over and giving a small bow. "You are ready to order Messieurs?" Abraxas gave the man a politely blank look. "Oui." He nodded towards Potter. "My companion may order first."

Harry felt his face flush as Malfoy turned the waiter's attention towards him. He glanced over the menu again. "Um…" _Damn Malfoy! _A smooth voice interjected and Harry looked across the table, relieved. "If you have no particular preferences Mr. Potter, perhaps I may order for us?" Squashing the urge to argue that he wasn't a woman and he certainly didn't need Malfoy dictating what he ate, Harry nodded sullenly. After all, it was agree or look like a fool trying to order something he couldn't even pronounce. He watched as Malfoy flashed him a quick smile and ordered rapidly in lilting French. It made Harry shiver. When the waiter left to place their orders, Malfoy turned back to him. Harry wanted to hit that smug look right off his face. Fuming, he removed his silverware from his napkin and spread it over his lap. _Damn Malfoy._

Abraxas had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as a disgruntled looking Potter shook out his napkin and laid it on his lap. Copying him, Abraxas laid out his own napkin and drummed his fingers casually on the table. "I hope you like French cuisine. I'm quite fond of it myself." The auror glared at him before his expression melted into a curious one. "The Malfoys are from France aren't they?" Abraxas chuckled and nodded. "Yes. A beautiful country too. I used to spend half my summer there every year while I was in school." It was his turn to send the auror a curious look. "Where did you attend school?"

Harry hesitated. He couldn't say Hogwarts because undoubtedly Abraxas would wonder why he hadn't seen him there. They were only a year or so apart in age after all. He couldn't tell him about time traveling either. "Um..I was home schooled," he finally blurted. Yes, home schooled was good. "My family couldn't afford to send me to Hogwarts and my mother was a talented witch. So she taught me." An ache went through Harry as he lied about his mother. He wished Lily could have been alive to teach him. Pushing the ache and guilt away, he focused back on Malfoy. "She was a good teacher."

Something about the way Potter had stumbled through his story made Abraxas think he was lying. However, Potter hadn't been at Hogwarts and he didn't see why he would lie about attending another school. Tucking the conversation away to examine later, he just nodded. He caught Potter's quiet sigh of relief. _Interesting. _Before either of them could say anymore though, their food came. Potter dug into his meal hungrily, but Abraxas barely noticed his own. He would find out the auror's secrets. Eventually.

After lunch and a brief argument over who would pay the tab (Abraxas won by tossing more galleons than needed on the table and tugging Potter out the door), they wandered the Alley. They still had time before they needed to pick up Potter's new wardrobe, so they peered in various shops and chatted off and on about nothing in particular. Potter seemed particularly fond of defense and Abraxas was amazed at the man's rather in depth knowledge. From there the conversation turned to quidditch, then to Lucius. Abraxas was surprised to find he was enjoying himself and was vaguely disappointed when the auror purposefully cleared his throat. "My clothes should be ready soon. We should head back." Nodding his agreement, Abraxas followed the dark haired man back towards the Tailor's.

The attack came out of nowhere. One moment the street was lively and pleasant, and the next curses were flying and people were screaming. Harry ducked behind a used wand shop, dragging Malfoy with him. The blonde had lost all expression. Only his eyes and his white knuckled grip on his wand showed how angry he was. The hooded men began to advance on the shop. There were five of them. Harry swore venomously and raised a shield as a cutting curse flew towards him. The curse dissipated on the shield only to be followed by three more. A quiet yelp to his right made him grit his teeth. He barely had time to glance back and see that Malfoy was still standing before throwing up another protego. _Shit. _The hooded men were a scant five feet away and still approaching. Feeling the familiar icy calm flood his veins, Harry grinned fiercely at them and took a step forwards.

Abraxas watched in awe as Potter easily sidestepped yet another curse. The lithe auror seemed to dance around his opponents, unbelievably quick and frighteningly efficient. A bright green light caught his attention and he ducked, barely avoiding the killing curse that smacked into the wall behind him. Cursing and angry with himself for losing his concentration, he brandished his wand expertly and joined the fray. Potter on his left brushed against him briefly and he felt the other man's magic hum over his skin. It was intoxicating. A sudden shout from the Alley made their attackers pause. The three still standing made a wild grab for their downed comrades and they disapperated just as a contingent of aurors rounded the corner.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had this chapter started before I even posted the last chapter, but my grandpa died and I just couldn't make myself finish it. Thanks for sticking with me though and being awesome!**


	8. Frantic

After being questioned at the ministry about the attacks, Abraxas had received an urgent floo call, which was why he and Potter were now walking through the sterile halls of St. Mungos. "Lord Malfoy," a stressed looking healer approached them. "Healer Prince requests your presence in his office. He claimed it was urgent." Abraxas inclined his head at the woman. "Lead the way."

Xantheus' office was neat and orderly, much like the man himself. "Abraxas!" Xantheus waved at the woman in dismissal. She left quickly, closing the door behind her. "Have a seat." Xantheus raised an eyebrow at Potter' s presence, but at Abraxas' subtle nod he remained quiet. The pair seated themselves before Xantheus' massive desk, Potter angling his chair so he had a clear view of the door. The attack that afternoon had put him on edge. "You have blood on you," his old friend commented, gesturing at the shoulder a cutting curse had nicked. Abraxas gave a small shrug. "It's been cared for." He raised an eyebrow at Xantheus. "Why did you ask me here?" Xantheus sat and looked Abraxas in the eye. "Lucius' test results have come back. We've had two of our best healers examine the blood samples I gathered." The healer leaned back and ran a hand tiredly through his hair. Abraxas sat stiffly in his chair. When Xantheus had asked for those tests, he didn't truly expect anything to come of them. Sure, he was ill often, but Lucius was simply small for his age and the birth had been difficult. Abraxas had been certain it was nothing more than that. Xantheus slid a piece of parchment over the desk at him. Abraxas' eyes widened as he read. "Nightlock?" His already pale face lost what color it had. "How is this possible?"

Harry listened in alarm as Malfoy read the test results. Nightlock was a slow acting poison that did extensive damage to the lungs and heart. If Lucius had ingested it…

Feeling suddenly sick to his stomach, he clenched his hands in his lap. He had seen some nasty things as an auror, but it was always worse when a child was a victim. Feeling a stab of empathy for Malfoy, he glanced at the other man who had turned deathly white. Not pausing to consider the action, he reached over and laid a comforting hand on the blonde' s forearm. Lucius would be okay. He had to be.

Abraxas stared uncomprehendingly at the parchment in front of him. His child, his son, had been slowly poisoned over the last month. Lucius' sudden bouts of coughing, his difficulty breathing, the fevers…and he'd never suspected someone was killing his child. How had the house elves not noticed? How had _he _not noticed? Guilt and anger warred in him violently. He should have known or at least suspected. If only. If only he had Lucius… Oh Merlin! He could still be in contact with the poison right now. A soft touch on his arm made Abraxas flinch. He looked over in amazement at Potter who was looking at him with such sympathy and warmth, he had to turn away to hide the sudden moisture in his eyes. "Let's get home and get Lucius." The auror's voice was soft and low. He felt the man tug him gently from his seat. He stood. Potter turned to Xantheus. "Can you come with us sir? It would make things easier with a trained healer on hand." Xantheus nodded and Potter turned to whisper to Abraxas, "and no matter how much you trust your friend, I don't think it's a good idea to bring Lucius here with everything that's happened." Remembering vividly their early encounter with the hooded men, Abraxas nodded his agreement.

They flooed back to the manor quickly, Abraxas calling for Moxy as soon as he stepped out of the hearth. The elf popped into the room immediately, squeaking in surprise as Lucius was snatched out of his arms. Abraxas cradled his son carefully, hatred burning in his chest for whoever dared to hurt him. Burying his nose in the soft, downy hair he silently promised himself that he'd find whoever did this. And when he did…

A soft tap on his shoulder made him turn. Potter stood behind him with a determined expression. "We need to go through Lucius' nursery." Abraxas nodded and looked down at his son. He didn't want to take Lucius back into that room with something potentially harmful, but he was also afraid and suddenly suspicious of everyone in his house. He looked at Potter warily, but remembered the man hadn't even seen Lucius a month ago which apparently was when the poison was introduced. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A number of people had access to Lucius during that time. The elves, Xantheus, Eileen, Lord and Lady Black, Madame LeChere, Aunt Genevieve…Aunt Genevieve!

Abraxas' eyes widened and with a sharp tone, he ordered Moxy to retrieve Lucius' blue baby blanket. "Take care elf, it may be poisoned." Moxy's big eyes watered in gratitude for his master's concern, no matter how cold or gruff it was, and he disappeared to fetch the blanket. In seconds, he was back and levitating the soft fuzzy cloth in front of him. Abraxas cast a detection spell immediately. The spell hummed normally for a moment, had he not been on guard for something amiss he would have dropped it at this point. Which was likely how he missed the poison in the first place. Nightlock was difficult to detect. Suddenly his magic flared and he felt the spell waver then tremble violently. A sickly red glow began to cover the blanket. It really was poisoned. A hot flash of anger spread through Abraxas and he gritted his teeth painfully. That bitch would pay.

Harry watched in alarm as the seemingly innocent blanket he had covered Lucius with just the day before glowed red. Nausea rose into his throat. _What kind of sick fuck could do this? _He looked at Malfoy as the blonde clutched Lucius and growled something under his breath. Harry shivered as the cold grey eyes met his. It reminded him of Lucius' eyes behind a bone white death eater's mask. Someone was going to regret trying to harm the Malfoys, Harry didn't doubt it. His gaze dropped to Lucius, who was still and wide eyed against Malfoy's chest. Harry, hoping the older blonde wouldn't snap at him, gently laid a hand on the baby's head. "Healer Prince needs to have a look at him and we should contact the aurors and inform them about that blanket." He studdied Malfoy's expression carefully. The blonde was listening. "Do you know who sent it?" Malfoy nodded and there was pure steel in his voice when he answered. "Aunt Genevieve."

**A/N: This chapter was to apologize for posting so late. Hope you enjoyed it**


	9. Genevieve Rosier

Harry stilled as Abraxas named the culprit. He had known something was off about that woman! Still, he felt a shiver of unease make it's way down his back. It just seemed too easy. The woman had seemed intelligent when he'd met her, so why would she put poison on an object that could be easily traced back to her? For that matter, although Nightlock was hard to detect, there were other poisons that were just as unobtrusive and which worked faster. Why use Nightlock? Harry frowned and fire called the aurors. Something wasn't right, but without more information he just couldn't figure out what. Polietly asking Scrimgeour to step through with a few of his aurors, Harry cut the connection and stood back. Moments later, the floo flared florescent green and the head auror and two others stepped through. "Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be the problem here?"

Abraxas looked at Scrimgeour with distaste. For all that the man was head auror, Abraxas found him to be trigger happy and overly ambitious. Scrimgeour was always quick to jump on anything that even hinted at being illegal and had given Abraxas' father Nicholus Malfoy quite a bit of trouble. Choking down his dislike, he focused on the trouble at hand and met the man's stare directly. "You will arrest Genevieve Rosier for the attempted murder of my son."

The room went dead quiet in shock as the aurors all stared at Abraxas. He gave the blanket a pointed look. "This was a gift from Lady Rosier. Upon testing it, we discovered the presence of Nightlock. She tried to poison my son. I want her taken into custody and questioned immediately," He kept his voice even and calm as he spoke. He would not show weakness in front of these people. Scrimgeour just nodded, covering his surprise admirably. "I will issue a warrant for her arrest immediately. In the meantime, you will all need to come down to the Ministry and issue a statement." Abraxas inclined his head in agreement and watched the aurors hurry through the floo. "Moxy, close off Lucius' nursery until we can check everything in it." The elf nodded. Abraxas turned to Xantheus and Potter. "Can you examine him at the ministry? I am..reluctant to let him out of my sight right now." Xantheus readily agreed and Abraxas stepped up to the floo. "Ministry of Magic, Head Auror's Office."

The aurors were in an uproar. People hurried past the office door shouting orders and questions. Scrimgeour himself waited until they arrived then swept out of the office with a firm command to "stay put." Abraxas settled himself on a dark leather couch, Lucius in his lap. Harry settled in a nearby chair and watched as Xantheus ran diagnostic test after diagnostic test on the baby. Finally with a mild frown, the healer straightened and reached in his robes. "This should neutralize the poison. I'd like you both to take some as well since you were in contact with that blanket. Lucius will need other potions later to repair the internal damage. After we give our statements, I'll return home and begin brewing them."

Abraxas relaxed slightly as Xantheus finished his diagnosis. Lucius would be fine. Xantheus administered the potion to all of them. Lucius fussing a little at the taste. Abraxas smiled and gently ran a hand over his son's back. Lucius blinked sleepily at him. "Mr. Malfoy," a feminine voice at the door interrupted, "I need you to come with me please." Looking at the tired child in his lap, Abraxas hesitated. "I can take him for a bit," Potter had stood and was holding his hands out for Lucius. Abraxas stared at him for a moment then handed his son over. He wasn't sure exactly why, but he trusted Potter. With a last look at Lucius, he followed the woman out of the office.

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius and sank down onto the couch Abraxas had just vacated. Xantheus Prince sat down in the nearby chair and watched him with an unreadable expression. "You and Abraxas seem to be getting along." Harry jumped a little and looked at the healer in surprise. "We get along okay I guess. I don't really know him that well." Xantheus narrowed his dark eyes. Harry could definitely see how this man could be related to Snape. "He left his son with you when there are people currently trying to kill them both. To an extent, he trusts you," Xantheus' voice turned speculative, "why do you think that is, hmmm?" Harry looked down at Lucius to hide his confusion. True, Abraxas didn't seem to mind leaving Lucius with him and he had gone out with him just that morning. If Harry had been working with the assassins, he could have easily led Abraxas into an ambush. Harry puzzled over it, then realized Xantheus seemed to be waiting for an answer. He shrugged. He'd worry about it later when he had some time to himself.

Xantheus sat back and closed his eyes rather than push further. Harry relaxed and ran his fingers through Lucius' hair. One tiny hand came up and caught his sleeve, tugging on it sleepily. Harry smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. _The older you would kill me for this. _With a quiet snort, he leaned back into the leather cushions. Lucius was laying against his chest, his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry glanced at Xantheus and began humming softly. Listening to the lullaby, tiny blonde closed his eyes completely and sucked his thumb. His breathing slowly evened out. Harry smiled and kept humming, staying carefully still. It was a little strange to be humming a lullaby at someone who would grow up to try to kill him. _I wonder if I can change that if I'm stuck here long enough. _Shaking his head he grimaced. Ron, Hermione, and everyone were probably missing him by now. He could almost hear Hermione, lecturing him about messing with time (even if it wasn't his fault). _"Oh Harry! You know you could change everything for the worse if you interfere with time. That's why time turners are strictly regulated by the ministry and.." _he snapped out of his thoughts as Abraxas walked back into the room. The blonde looked furious, his face splotched and his posture ramrod straight. "You won't be needing to give your statements now."

_While Harry was with Lucius…_

_Abraxas followed the female auror into a lift which stopped at the 3__rd__ lowest level. "These are where the Ministry holding cells are kept," the woman explained. They stepped out of the lift and Abraxas felt the telltale chill of dementors. "This way please," the woman requested, veering off to the left. Abraxas trailed after her, his wand in his grip though still hidden in his sleeve. "Here we are." The woman gave him a small bow and walked back the way they came. "Over here if you please, Mr. Malfoy." Scrimgeour beckoned to him from a few feet away. "We've apprehended Mrs. Rosier. She said she will speak to no one but you." Abraxas nodded and Scrimgeour led him into a nearby room. Genevieve Rosier was Chained to a chair, eyes bloodshot and hair disheveled. She broke into hysterical laughter as she caught sight of Abraxas. "So you've found my present then have you? Before or after it killed your little brat?" Genevieve giggled and gave him a sharp grin. Abraxas lunged at her, pulling his wand free of his sleeve. Strong arms pulled him back and while he was restrained by two aurors, Scrimgeour took his wand. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but we need her for questioning." The head auror tucked the wand in his robes. "Please cooperate with us." He looked meaningfully at the two aurors who tightened their hold slightly. Furious, Abraxas nodded. "Fine."_

_Scrimgeour inclined his head and the aurors released him. Feeling positively murderous, Abraxas straightened his clothing and folded his arms over his chest. "So what will be done with her?" He asked. Scrimgeour, studying Genevieve, didn't even glance at him. "We will question her under veritaserum and her answers along with your testimony will determine her punishment. If she is truly guilty of trying to kill your son, she will likely be given the dementor's kiss." Pulling a clear vial from his robes, Scrimgeour approached Genevieve._

_The blonde struggled furiously, kicking at the auror and spewing curses. Scrimgeour grunted in pain as one particularly viscious kick caught him in the shins. "Petrificus totalus!" Genevieve stopped her wild fighting, frozen by the spell. Her eyes glared at Scrimgeour hatefully as he brought the vial to her lips. Tipping in three drops, he clamped a hand over her mouth and nose and undid the spell so she could swallow. She did, but not before biting him hard enough to break the skin. With a muffled curse, Scrimgeour backed away and wiped his hand on his trousers. Abraxas watched as his aunt's eyes glazed over and her expression became vacant. _

"_Did you attempt to poison Mr. Malfoy's son?" Scrimgeour asked, taking a seat across from her. "Yes," she replied hollowly. "Why did you do so?" Genevieve paused, her expression shifting from blank to a look of pleasure. "I wished to do so. __**He**__ wished for me to do so." Scrimgeour looked at her in confusion. "He? Who are you referring to?" Genevieve laughed again, the sound bouncing off the walls and making the hair raise on Abraxas' arms. Suddenly, a moment of lucidity seemed to come over Genevieve. Her face contorted grotesquely and her eyes found Abraxas. "You'll find out soon enough." With that she closed her mouth and bit down hard. Scrimgeour scrambled forward as blood began pouring from her lips. "She's bitten through her tongue! We need a medi-wizard in here now!" He tried in vain to pry her jaws open. Abraxas didn't move, he just stared dispassionately as his aunt bled out. Her grey eyes stared and stared at him, never leaving his face as they slowly glazed over. Scrimgeour placed a hand to her neck, trying to feel her pulse. After a long moment he shook his head. "She's gone."_

Abraxas stared numbly at his son, fast asleep on Potter's chest. "How'd it go?" The auror asked softly. Abraxas shook his head. "She's dead. Suicide." Xantheus came and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. Potter stood, careful not to wake Lucius. The auror met his eyes steadily and gently touched his wrist. "Let's get outta here." Abraxas nodded and with a short goodbye to Xantheus, they flooed back to Malfoy Manor.

**A/N: Let me just say I absolutely love you guys! I can't believe all the favorites, follows, and great reviews I've been getting. You guys are awesome!**


	10. Pancakes and Purebloods

When Harry made it to the dinning room the next morning for breakfast, Malfoy was already standing to leave. "Some business has come up. I'm meeting Arcturus Black in fifteen minutes. My apologies but I will not be able to join you for breakfast." _Arcturus Black? Sirius' grandfather? _Harry felt his throat tighten at the thought of Sirius.

"I assure you I will be perfectly safe," Malfoy continued. "Your presence will not be needed at the meeting. I should be back before dinner." Harry stared at the blonde searchingly for a moment then nodded.He turned and walked into the dining room just as he heard the floo flare behind him. A flicker of worry filled him for a second before he brushed it off. Malfoy was an adult. He could take care of himself. _I'm not here to babysit him anyway. _Harry thought of Scrimgeour and snorted. _Or maybe I am. _

He sat down at the well polished table and poured himself a cup of coffee. Grabbing the milk, he nearly spilled it down his front as Moxy popped into the room. "Little Master Lucius is awake now. He is feeling better Moxy thinks." The elf gave Harry a toothy grin and tucked Lucius into a highchair across the table. Harry smiled back and piled some chocolate chip pancakes onto his plate. Who knew the Malfoys were such chocoholics? _If I'd have known, maybe I could've bribed Lucius to stop trying to kill me. _Harry grinned and reached for the syrup. "Master Lucius! Yous isn't supposed to eat that!" Harry looked up in time to see Lucius happily trying to eat one of Moxy's long ears as the elf cut up his pancakes.

With a laugh, he got up and walked over to the highchair. Lucius stared up at him innocently. "That look doesn't work on me pal. Teddy's used it loads of times." He gently freed Moxy and lifted the toddler in his arms. Lucius squealed and immediately grabbed for Harry's glasses. With skill born of extensive experience, Harry avoided the little hands and sat back down in his seat. "Now lets have pancakes instead of house elves." Moxy gave Harry a grateful smile and slid Lucius' plate over. Harry speared one of the carefully cut pieces on his fork and held it up for the little blonde. Lucius pouted, looking so much like Draco for a moment Harry had to shake his head. "Okay buddy. Let's try this again. Open up wide for the broom," making exaggerated swooshing noises, Harry twirled the fork bringing it closer and closer. Lucius giggled and clapped his hands, opening his mouth eagerly for the bite. After chewing and swallowing, he immediately looked at Harry for another. With a wide smile Harry complied. That trick had always worked on Teddy too.

Abraxas felt the beginnings of a migraine in his left temple. With a carefully constructed smile, he excused himself from Lady Black and walked over to Arcturus. "Malfoy! So glad you could make it. A terrible shame, that business with your aunt. Just terrible." The falsely sincere tone grated on his nerves. "Thank you for your sympathies, Lord Black. They are much appreciated." Abraxas wished the old man would skip the formalities and just get down to business so he could leave. He was wound tight and uneasy since Genevieve's questioning and her unusual death. If his aunt would bite through her own tongue, if the assassins would poison themselves to keep their master anonymous then what would they be willing to do to get to him and Lucius?

With that rather unsettling thought, he murmured a polite response to something Arcturus had said and followed the older man into his study.

**Really short chapter I know, but I'm having some writer's block unfortunately. I'll try to make the next chapter longer to make up for it.**


	11. Meetings and Ducks

Robert Dowles, Marien Shirley, and Andrew Beckett cringed as the dark figure rose from his seat. "So am I to understand that Malfoy and his brat are still alive?" Trembling, the three lieutenants nodded. A sharp crack echoed through the chamber as the chair their master had been formerly occupying turned to splinters. A low snarl, then he seemed to compose himself. "Very well. You have one last chance."

A splinter from the chair rose and hurled itself through Beckett's throat. He fell to the ground, his face twisted grotesquely in panic and shock. "I trust you won't fail this time." Dowles and Shirley nodded, tearing their eyes away from their dying comrade. They knew the price of failure. "Dismissed." They quickly scurried out of the room, feeling his piercing blue eyes watching their every step.

_Meanwhile…_

"Now Malfoy, I believe it's time to get down to business." Arcturus gestured for him to sit down and seated himself behind a broad mahogany desk. Like everything else in the Black's ancestral home, the study was luxurious and positively screamed "money". A family as old and almost as wealthy as the Malfoys, the Blacks were rigid traditionalists and an important ally. Now more than ever, Abraxas needed to retain his hold on that relationship. He sat gracefully and eyed Arcturus, wondering what the Black patriarch had called him here for.

"Brandy?" Arcturus offered politely. Abraxas declined and Arcturus inclined his head, before studying him shrewdly. "I hear tell of several attempts on your life and your son's, besides just the incident with Lady Rosier." Abraxas hesitated, then nodded slowly. "You have heard correct." Arcturus sighed, clasping his hands and leaning back in his seat. "That is what I feared." Abraxas was taken aback by the man's tone. "You don't seem surprised sir."

"That's because I'm not." At Abraxas' questioning look, Arcturus continued. "Being preoccupied with Wizengamot and your son's health, it would seem you haven't been paying proper attention to the news lately." _What does he mean? _Abraxas had not heard anything out of the ordinary and in the peace following Grindlewald's defeat ten years earlier, he didn't expect to. Seeing his puzzlement (only another observant pureblood would've been able to) Arcturus continued. "In France, Spain, and even Russia, within the past five months, there have been reports of purebloods dying mysteriously. The attempts on your life and Lucius' may simply be coincidence, however…"

Abraxas felt his body go numb. Like Arcturus, he knew the deaths of so many purebloods in such a short amount of time was no coincidence. Grimly he listened to Arcturus recount the incidents. _No matter what, _he thought fiercely, _my son will not be endangered again. _With that thought firmly in mind, he began his planning.

_Back at Malfoy Manor…._

Harry and Lucius finished breakfast without any further mishaps. Moxy, still grateful for "Master Harry" saving his ears had tried to refill the auror's plate at least six times. Full and in a good mood, Harry carried the syrup and chocolate covered child to the nearest bathroom. "I have no clue how you and Teddy manage to get so dirty so quickly." He tickled Lucius and smiled. "Must be a toddler conspiracy."

Turning on the water in the generously sized sink, Harry waited for it to fill and conjured bubbles and bright yellow rubber ducks. With a happy squeal, Lucius reached towards the water eagerly. Harry laughed and undressed the toddler, setting him carefully in the makeshift bathtub. "Moxy?" The elf appeared almost before Harry finished speaking. "Yes Master Harry, sir?"

"Where are the washcloths please?" The elf scurried to a small hamper and lifted out several fluffy looking towels and a neatly folded washcloth. "Here Master Harry is," the elf handed him the items and bowed, "may I help Master Harry with anythings else?" Harry shook his head and thanked the elf, turning back to Lucius who had already splashed a good bit of water onto the floor. Shaking his head in amusement, Harry soaped up the washcloth and ran it over the toddler, scrubbing away all the chocolate. For a moment, he pictured the older Lucius with chocolate and syrup all over his face, sitting in a bathtub with bubbles and rubber duckies, and Harry had to giggle. "This would be great blackmail material you know," he told the toddler with mock seriousness. Lucius just grinned and splashed at the water, getting Harry soaked in the process. In the far corner, Moxy watched with a wide smile. He did so love to see his Masters happy.

Abraxas had just flooed home from Grimmauld Place as a damp looking Potter was carrying Lucius out of the bathroom. Raising an eyebrow, he watched the auror walk towards him. "Chocolate chip pancakes," the auror said simply. Abraxas nodded solemnly. "That explains it." The auror smiled then and Abraxas found himself smiling back before he realized it. "Here." In uncharacteristic generosity he pulled his wand (ignoring Potter's slight twitch) and dried the auror's hair. "Thank you," Potter said, giving another small smile. Abraxas felt his face heat a little and slid his wand back in his sleeve. "You're welcome."

When Malfoy had pulled his wand, Harry had instinctively started to reach for his, only the reassurance of the little body in his arms had kept him from doing so. He was stunned when Malfoy had kindly spelled his hair dry. He watched as the man's pale cheeks reddened slightly at his thanks. _It suits him, _Harry thought, then flinched. _No no no no no! Malfoy is NOT cute when he blushes. _Shaking his head, he turned and headed for Lucius' new nursery, conveniently ignoring the urge in the back of his mind to see what else made Malfoy blush.

**Yes, I'm still alive lol. I'm sorry for such a long wait. You guys are AWESOME! **


End file.
